La vida cambia
by Pika Shane
Summary: No sé como hacerles un resumen de este fic, por favor les pido que lean. Elixie. Si la pareja no les gusta, no lean


Este es un nuevo fic, One-Short, muy triste.

Espero que les llegue al corazón, como a mí.

Algunos años pasaron, los adolescentes que fueron antes maduraron, y ahora andan con 20 años. La Banda de Shane también creció, maduró...y se dividió. Así es, la unida familia de Lanzadores se separó y perdió contacto entre ellos. Por qué? Por el accidente que ocurrió cuando tenían 17 años.

Flashback

Estaban en un grave duelo contra Blakk y sus hombres. La Banda iba perdiendo, se les acababan las babosas y las tácticas, todo parecía indicar que perderían.

Eli, Kord, Trixie y Pronto se encontraban refugiados detrás de una roca.

- yo los distraeré. Ustedes deben atacarlos- ordenó Trixie, y antes que alguien pudiese evitarlo, la pelirroja se encontraba corriendo en dirección a otra roca.

Pero Blakk traía algo en mente; pensaba usar su nueva babosa en el chico Shane, pero la chica también era una buena opción. Cargó su lanzadora con su nueva babosa, apuntó, disparó esperando que le diese a la camarógrafa...pero no fue así. Eli corrió hacia ella y la empujó, recibiendo él el golpe. Un grito rasgó el aire mientras el peliazul caía al suelo.

Trixie corrió a su lado, intentando ver si estaba vivo o no. El chico apenas respiraba, su pulso se debilitaba, no sobreviviría.

- T-Trix...- susurró Eli mientras tosía.

- vas a estar bien Eli, vas a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien- lo interrumpió la pelirroja mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

- Trixie... T-te A-amo. No q-quiero morir s-sin h-haberte dicho- confesó el Shane entrecortadamente. Trixie no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar.

- yo también Eli. Por favor no me dejes- contestó entre sollozos. Contra toda expectativa, el Lanzador la besó. Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Eli se volvieron fríos como témpanos de nieve. Ella lo depositó en el suelo, consciente de que el amor de su vida jamás volvería.

Fin del Flashback

Los días posteriores a ese hecho fueron muy duros para toda la banda. Pronto no cocinaba, Kord no jugaba videojuegos, y Trixie... Fue la que peor la pasó. No comía, no grababa, no lanzaba babosas... Nada. Se encerraba en su habitación a llorar, culpándose de la muerte del muchacho. Vivía como una simple alma en pena. Al fallar la comunicación entre ellos, todos se fueron distanciando: Kord se volvió un reconocido jugador de Babosaboll en el equipo de Grendell. Pronto volvió a Montaña Topo, convirtiéndose en el justo Rey que ese lugar merecía. Y Trixie, se quedó en el refugio, incapaz de abandonar todos los recuerdos. Comenzó a trabajar en la Caverna Comercial, en una tienda de video. Amor? Muchos muchachos se interesaron en ella, pero la pelirroja los rechazaba, pues nadie ocuparía el lugar que, aún ahora, ocupaba el joven de cabellos azules conocido como Eli Shane.

Luego del accidente, una constante pesadilla la hacía caer en una peor depresión:

Flashback

Trixie despertó y miró a su lado. El joven Shane se encontraba a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura. Rió un poco y le besó la nariz. El chico hizo una mueca y abrió lentamente los ojos. Su cara cambió a una llena de felicidad

- Buenos días cariño- dijo el peliazul dándole un beso en los labios

- buenos días cielo- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

De pronto, Eli comenzó a desaparecer. Trix miró con una cara de confusión el lugar donde antes estaba el muchacho.

"Tu culpa..." Susurró una voz lejana

- qué?- preguntó confundida volteando su cabeza para todos lados, pero no había nadie

"Todo es tu culpa..." Susurró una voz diferente.

- quién anda ahí?- preguntó otra vez levantándose de la cama.

"Todo, tu culpa..." La voz del peliazul rasgó el aire. La pelirroja se dio vuelta y lo vio frente a ella, con una mirada de rencor e ira.

- Eli? De qué hablas?- preguntó confundida intentando acercarse, pero el Shane se alejaba

"Tu culpa, tu culpa. Estoy muerto por tu culpa" fue todo lo que salía de sus labios. Lo repetía una y otra vez, la muchacha se tapaba los oídos y aún así seguía escuchando su voz.

Fin Flashback

Generalmente despertaba en esa parte con los ojos llorosos. Le ocurría a menudo, aún luego de tres largos e interminables años, no superaba su muerte. Todas las mañanas, el primer año, bajaba las escaleras y esperaba ver al Troll jugando videojuegos, al topoide cocinando "exquisiteces" y a Eli sonriéndole dulcemente. Pero con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que, por más que lo deseara y lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, la Banda que alguna vez fueron no sería la misma, no sin su líder.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando tanto Pronto como Kord se fueron del refugio:

"Lo lamento, Trixie, pero esto ya no puede seguir así. Debemos aprovechar la vida" fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo su gran azul amigo, mientras se marchaba, con la posibilidad de no volver.

"Montaña Topo necesita un Rey, y ese será Pronto" las palabras del orgulloso topoide también se repetían en su mente.

Los extrañaba, no podía negarlo. Pero temía ponerlos en peligro, que algo les pasara por su culpa. Blakk había muerto unos meses después de el accidente, por culpa de una babosa malvada. Llámenlo Karma, destino, casualidad. El punto es que el hombre había fallecido. Pero aún así Trixie vivía con miedo, con miedo a poner a las personas en peligro. Por eso se comportaba fría y distante, para evitar poner a las personas más importantes para ella en riesgo.

Pero todas sus expectativas de no volver a ver a los ex miembros de la Banda, se fueron por el caño. Precisamente cuando salió de su trabajo, en una tarde que para la superficie sería la tarde del 23 de abril, a la salida se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos.

- tiempo sin verte, Trix- dijo el Troll con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaban

- _la vida cambia..._- contestó la pelirroja mientras respondía al abrazo- cómo has estado?- preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar

- he logrado convertirme en jugador profesional de Babosaboll en el equipo de Grendell- anunció feliz

- es increíble, Kord. Felicidades- lo felicitó la chica

- y tú? Qué tal todo?- preguntó el Troll

- bien. Pero nada es igual desde la muerte de Eli...- dijo tristemente. Su amigo le colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- a mí también me dolió su muerte. Pero no hay nada más que hacer. Sólo, aprender a superarlo, porque como tú misma dijiste...- empezó el Troll, para después juntos decir:

- _La vida cambia..._

Tadán!

Su amiga (mi persona, yo xD) está a punto de llorar, seguramente me matarán por este fic que los dejará llorando como casi a mí. Pero la idea rondaba en mi mente y para que dejara de molestar, lo escribí.

POR FAVOR CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, NO DESTRUCTIVAS!

Que tengan un lindo día!

Pikachu/ Pili (tengo una doble vida xD Pili de día, Pikachu de noche xD. Si quieren saber por qué puse Pikachu, me lo preguntan y respondo)


End file.
